One Way Another
by Shiki13
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Summary: Gray heart just got shattered, knowing that Erza  his first crush  just kissed someone else. Stories around Gray, focusing on Gray and some of the females on Fairy Tail...
1. Chapter 1

"Aaaaah, what's with this cave-mission thing, we're not Indiana Jones you know!", Lucy said with a grunt.

Team Natsu, with Natsu itself, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and me, now in some kind of cave... The client want us to retrieve some unknown gem, It is said that is located inside this cave.

"C'mon Lucy, atleast the price worth it", I said trying to brighten up the mood. Hearing that, Lucy just sigh and walked lazyly.

"Its okay Lucy! We'll find that gem in no time! Right Happy?"

"You bet, Natsu"

"Hehehe, Thanks Natsu", said Lucy with a giggle.

Ok, that's just mean, Lucy. I don't know if you're doing it on purpose or not, but that's really hurts. Wait... Ah, of course... everyone can see that the two of them likes each other...

I sighed, really... looking at them chatting happily in this dark cave, make me jealous...

Well, atleast I still have Erza to talked to!

"So... Erza what do you think about the mission?", I said trying to started a topic.

"..."

"Well, that's good and all but—", I respond but cutted of by Natsu.

"Gray...", said Natsu

"What? Can't you see im talking with Erza here?", I said complaining. Geez, just talk to your girlfriend!

"But Erza didn't responded to your blabbering", said Lucy with concern... Wait, what?

I looked besides me... there's Erza standing looking at front, but one could tell that her mind in somewhere else.

"Um... what happened to her?", I asked not trying to whisper while pointing to Erza.

"Something happened between her and Jellal", Lucy explain.

Oh, a lover's quarrel? Well they're not officialy dating, but in the guild their relationship is really close, I guess?

Now that I think about it... Natsu with Lucy, Erza and Jellal... am I the only one that doesn't have really-close-girl-friend? Heck, even Happy have Charle...

No,no... well there is Juvia but... nah, I can only look at her as my nakama, nothing more.

I sighed again. Well, just keep that aside for now on...

"Well, I think that we're best focusing on the mission now...", I said while walking to Erza.

I put my right hand to her head then patted her. Maybe some reaction from her is a good thing for now.

"Let's just focus on the mission now, are you with me, Erza?", I said looking at her eyes, still patting her head.

"Ah, Gray... Yeah... sorry for spacing out...", said Erza. It looks like she snapped out of her trance.

"Now that's good, we get our Titania back", I said still patting her head.

Well, to be honest... doing this, feels kind of nice. Her embarrasing face is really...

ok, I shouldn't think about her that way. She's already have someone...

"Gray..."

"Yeah Erza?"

"STOP DOING THAT!", Erza yelled while punching my face... which is hurt a lot. It seems that I forgot to let go of my hand...

"G-geez, know your limit, idiot", said Erza blushing.

"Ouw", I grunt, while rubbing my cheek. Well this have to be done, who knows how dangerous this mission is? We need her to focus.

"pffft Ahahahaha!", Natsu burst out laughing, continued by Happy and the giggling Lucy.

Well at least someone having fun.

"Just shut up and keep walking", I said to Natsu.

"Gray... Thank you"

"Hm...? Did you said something Erza?"

Her face is red, she's not getting a fever, is she?

"Yes, please put your clothes back...", said Erza threatening... her scary attitude is back.

I sighed... I really don't understand women... and besides, I still have my clo—

...

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you all for the review!

Well as you know this fict is based on **Gray Point of View**

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own anything.

Based on **Fairy Tail ch. 264 (manga)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 "I see what you did there"<strong>_

"AH! Ow! Aw! AH! Agh!"

Sound of someone wrenching in pain. He's laying on the sand, and based on his reaction, I think he's trying to endure the pain. The weird tattoo forming out from nowhere on his body. And it's kind of unbelieveable, but the one who's in pain is Natsu.

Well, looking at this makes me want to think twice on using Ultear's magic. But yeah, It is neccesary. Man, it's all because that stupid stellar spirit! Our 3 months that supposed to be the time for our training... just got wasted.

Yeah anyway, I think it's useless to complaining now... I think we just have to do it.

"Errrrr... AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Or maybe not. Looking at him, I just gulp.

"So... Who's next?"

Said Ultear. it seemed she's rather enjoyed it.

"It's not so easy to bring out someone's true potential"

She said with a smile, a sinister smile.

"AAAAGHHHH! OW OW OW!"

Natsu, didn't stop screaming in pain. And that's just make worse.

"Hey... you sure it's okay?"

Said Lucy, still looking at Natsu. Wether she's concern of Natsu condition or scared... I don't know, maybe both?

"Exactly how painful is it?"

I said, nervous. Can I really endure that pain? I mean, It IS Natsu that wrenching in pain!

"Wanna try a sense link?"

Said Meredy, only smiled and prepared her spell.

"HELL NO!"

Lucy and I yelled simultaneously. Wow, seriously! Is she really 'that' Meredy'?

I looked at Levy and Wendy that's stand near us.

"Do we... have to go through that, too?"

Levy said trembling.

"I wanna cry"

Actually Wendy, you're already crying. While we are trembling in fear looking at the wrenched Natsu because, we will be next, Jet and Droy escaped!

"It...It doesn't concern us. Let's go back..."

I just sigh. No pain no gain, huh?

"Speaking of which, Where is Erza?"

I snapped, hearing the female exceed talking about her. Now that you mentioned it... Where is she? I don't see Jellal 'either.

"She just left with Jellal"

Yup, figures. Must be something private. SInce I heard Jellal got his memory back, and we just come from 7 years...

"Just the two of them? Juvia wants that, too"

She just clinged my arm then pulled me. While I just trying to think something unrelated to all of those things because her breast is touching my arm.

"you want what?"

I said, trying to be monotone as robots.

"Erza..."

Lucy said in concern. Well, it is not good to make everyone worry... maybe I just search for Erza.

"Hey Juvia, could you let go of my hands? I have to..."

I said trying to think of a reason.

_"Im going to search for Erza! and avoid getting first in that time orb spell!" _Like hell I said that.

"Oh is it bathroom? Juvia can accompany Gray-sama if you want to..."

Said Juvia blushing. Wow! yeah bathroom! why the hell didn't I think of that? oh yeah... its a freaking forest. But thanks anyway, Juvia.

"Yeah bathroom break! and don't bother looking for me, I will be right back!"

I said trying to act as natural as I can. Maybe that's working, because I didn't sense someone following me. Ok, now I just have to looked around and search her.

5 Hours later...

Ok, I don't know if Im really stupid or just plain stupid... wait what? No, that's not it... you knew searching for 2 people on the forest are a bad idea. Gray, what wrong with you? What is it that you search? Her or your...

"AAAAAAAAAGGH!"

I screamed, frustated because of my own mind. First, just think: What are you doing? Searching for Erza. Why? because... because... um... Why am I searching for her again?

Because she's important? Nah, Everyone in the guild is Important for me... Or because you have a feeling for her? Of course! she's like a sister to me...

Oh, really? Aren't you think of her more than that?

*Grumble

I heard my stomach growling. Wow, Did I just talking to my mind? must be because im too hungry right now.

C'mon Gray, it's so not like you. Did I ever looked at her more than a sister?

...

...

...

"AHAHAHAHA!"

I Laughed. Really, I think my hungry stomach tried to control my mind. Yeah, like I'll think about Erza like that.

Now if I remember her, she's the one who stopped me and Natsu from fighting... she can make the whole guild silent just because she's pissed, and she's try to act tough on the outside... while on the inside... she...

Wow, I must have been crazy to think like that. I just searching for her because everyone worried. Wait... what if she's already back? and when I came back she's gone because she's searching for me? Why the hell didn't I think of that?

Ok maybe I just go back for now... Wait... Where am I? Don't tell me I got lost. Well at least Im on the beach. For a night I can survive, what's bothering me though if I don't have time to take Ultear's spell.

*Slap*

Eh? what's that sound? Is someone there?... It's a girl and a man... red hair and blue hair. It's ERZA! and Jellal...

I stopped my self before calling her, it looks like they having a fight... Is it right for me to interrupt?

Ah! she's grabbing his collar!, aaaaand she's tripped herself... That's Erza, kind of clumsy... Is what I want to say, but it's not the right time to said that. The tripped make them rolled and fall to the forest.

"Erza!"

I run to her spot before they fell. But before I go down to them, I stopped my self.

"Erza..."

I muttered. Im glad, she's not hurt but... Why did I feel a pain on my chest. It's like got stabbed on the chest with more than one knife. But why...?

I only saw the silhouette of a man and a women kissing.

I can't move, no... I don't want to move. I knew it, they must have been have a feeling for each other... I... should I be happy for her?

I should, but I can't. And I think I know why... I always denied it, no... maybe I already forget about it, but yeah... Erza...

She's my first crush, even until now.

I looked at the silhouette, and the man pushed Erza away. To much rambling on my mind, I can't consentrate on what happened in front of my eyes. What I knew, they just started talking while blushing and look away at each other. Soon, they got up and leave.

It's a good thing they use another route to back to others, because I don't want to meet them in my state of condition. Not long, I got up then sit on the sand, letting the cold sea water drenched my leg. Im just dazed at the star... the image of the kissing won't leave my mind.

"Everyone is searching for you, you know"

Someone said behind me with a rather familiar sound.

"Ah, yeah. I did say I will be right back huh..."

I said in monotone, and shift to the horizon... not bother to see who's speak to me.

"Gray..."

This time the sound is softer, and concern to me.

"Aren't you two supposed to make them stronger? why are you here? Since when?"

I said, now Im sure who's stand behind me. It's Ultear and Meredy.

"The others said they're waiting for you, and we have been here since you found Erza and Jellal fell"

Said Meredy, explaining. Which I didn't really care at the moment.

"They aren't really kissing you know"

Ultear said, now sitting beside me. Wait what?

"I'll say, Jellal pushed away before their lips touching... If that's make you feel better"

It means they did kissing.

"So... what are you going to do about it?"

Said Meredy, now sit besides me. Did they just trying to cheer me up?

"You two... Thank you"

I said now with feeling. Yup, they did cheer me up a little.

"You're welcome"

Said Meredy grinning. Ultear and Meredy stand up.

"let's go to the others, alright?"

Said Ultear, while offering a hand for me to stand. Meredy do the same. I just smile and accept their hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, for the long wait.

this was actually made a month ago, I just forgot to dump it!

Well, here goes!

Oh, and thanks for the reviewer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <em>"Im not angry..."<em>**

Cold breeze sways from the sea. The Island's already dark, well it's not that dark because the moon is really clear. It's not long that Ultear, Meredy and I walk back from the beach. But the silence is killing me! Maybe I should start a conversation?

"So... Is that mean I owe you guys something?"

The two of them stopped walking. Meredy looked at Ultear, while Ultear just smiled.

"Owe you what?"

Said the pinkette, grinning. She knew what I meant. Geez really, do I have to describe every little things I said?

"Well, you did tried to cheer me up... so... yeah maybe I owe you two..."

I said scratching the back of my head, hiding my embarrassment. Now that I think about it maybe it sound a little dumb. Every second we're here is wasted for tomorrow tournament.

"Well, just forget I said anything... Let's go"

I said walking past the two of them. But stopped myself when my right hand was grabbed by someone.

"Wait"

Its Ultear.

"..."

I turned around. Her face looked serious, same goes to Meredy.

"I... We... We want to tell you something..."

Hm...? What is it?

"I know maybe you still hate me for all I have done, and maybe the least I could do is help you and the others by giving them extra power..."

...

"But... We didn't actually apologized aren't we?"

Oh yeah, there's that time too...

"Ultear..."

"Gray..."

I take a deep breath and exhale it.

"Im sorry"

I said, bow a bit.

"We're sorry... what? Why would you apologized for?"

Meredy just stared, dumbfounded. While Ultear still confused. Being stared at of course I would be embarrassed!

"It's just that... I... kind of punch you... you know?"

...

Silence...

"Pffftttt hahahahahaha!"

Loud laughter, its Meredy. Then Ultear followed by a small chuckle. My face reddened.

"Wh-what so funny? I know I punch a girl! Im sorry okay!"

"That's not it Gray..."

Said Ultear still chuckling.

"It's just that... you didn't change at all"

Well of course, Im missing for 7 years alright. I retort in my head. Not long Meredy start walking. Ultear followed.

"Um... hey you know..."

I said. The two stopped hearing me.

"I don't care what happened in the past... It's now that matters..."

"...Gray..."

"And besides, you look prettier from before, Ultear"

I said adding a little joke.

"..."

Ok maybe the joke didn't work... Eh? Ultear?

"Hey Ultear, Are you alright? Your face is red"

She had a fever? Well of course, they wearing that kind of clothes on the beach at night. But she didn't respon and just run away.

...did I... do something?

"Wow, good move Gray!"

Meredy said, giving me thumbs up. Ok I don't know what that means.

oooooooooooooooooo

"Gray... where the hell have you been all this time?"

Its Erza. Okay she's mad alright! Gotta find a reason for... wait a minute...

"And... where were you?"

I said, my fear change to a rage.

"Me? I... I... Just... I just talking to Jellal. We have something to discuss"

Oh... stuttering, eh?

"Oh~ Ok you two have something to discuss... yeah, yeah..."

"Wha-what's with that tone? Do you have something to said?"

Her failed attempt at threatening making it so much better. I Ignore her, and looked around.

"Where's Jellal?"

"He... got something to do"

"And that is...?"

Erza vein is popping, and I know that she's pissed right now. Heh...

"How the hell should I know, Gray? Now tell me, where have you been?"

"Im searching for you"

Erza eyes widdened. Small gasp escaped from her lips. She's looks like a kid that just broke an expensive vas.

I looked away from her. Her face is frowning. I can't stand it.

"Im sorry, Gray"

"..."

Great, now I feel guilty for what I have done. Maybe Im too harsh on her? Well for now, let's just go to the others for Ultear magic's... er... power up?

ooooooooooooooo

Uugghh... Is it over? Ok now I know what Natsu feels. And by the way... where is this? Oh yeah, its a small room-like house that come form nowhere... eheh, good one Gray. So... why did I woke up? Ugh... Im drenched in sweat.

Damn it I can't move... Eh, oh! Lucy leaned on my shoulder, and Juvia too... There's Levy on my leg, and Wendy on my tight... why is everyone leaning on me? Im not a pillow!

Agh! Who cares about that... It's hot in here, I want to get out... But I can't move in this position...

"Um... girls? Could all of you wake up for a while?"

... no answer ...

"please?"

...


End file.
